


【unnatural】【金鱼组】熬夜时刻

by morangu



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morangu/pseuds/morangu
Summary: 清水段子
Kudos: 2





	【unnatural】【金鱼组】熬夜时刻

\--------------

中堂系在来到UDI差不多一年后买下了附近一间小公寓，但他很少住那里，大多时候会选择睡在研究所里。对他来说，那间公寓不过是个放东西的地方，住不住那里都无所谓。但在他追寻八年的凶手终于被绳之以法、他的心结解开、和木林确定关系同居后，一切都发生了微妙的变化。

最直观的变化就是寓所里增添的家具和两人份的生活用品，这间屋子里也终于染上了生活气息，不再像以往那样冷清。

中堂系坐在新购置的沙发上，目不转睛地盯着放在茶几上的笔记本电脑，手指灵活地敲打着键盘。沙发太高，茶几太矮，这么弯着腰很累，于是中堂系干脆盘腿坐到了地板上，这样一来就方便很多。

木林南云看见了，怕他被地板凉着了，给他拿了个坐垫垫上。并且想了想说：“要不有空的时候再去买个地毯？”

“嗯。”中堂系的眼睛完全没离开过电脑屏幕，木林也吃不准他是认真地在回应还是下意识地应声。

不过木林没有过多纠结，大不了之后想起来再提一提，他看了看时间，已经是晚上十点钟了，差不多该洗洗睡了。

“你用不用浴室？”木林问。

“你先去洗吧。”中堂的视线还是钉在屏幕上。

木林多少觉得有点受冷落，但他还没不成熟到因为这点小事跟中堂置气，于是径自去了浴室。

洗完出来的时候已经过了差不多半小时，中堂还是保持着原先看电脑的姿势，木林擦着头发说：“我洗完了。”

“嗯。”这回木林很容易就听出了中堂系的敷衍。

木林叹了口气：“回家还要加班工作吗？”

中堂系哼了声，不满地说：“这也是没办法的事，谁叫UDI里就我和三澄两个解剖医师。整个日本注册的法医也不过三位数而已，可恶，这乌烟瘴气的世道。”

木林又叹了口气：“殡葬人也很少啊，工作单位都招不到人，我们只能熬夜加班加点。” 

中堂系似乎是觉得同病相怜，终于把目光从电脑工作界面上移开，看了木林一眼。

第一次见面的时候中堂系就莫名觉得这个人有种斯文败类气质，总之不是什么特别正气的人，所以才会在这么多殡仪馆工作人员中一眼相中他来贿赂。不过相处久了以后发现这个人其实还蛮不错的，最多就是有那么点点小腹黑小贪财，唔，总而言之......还挺适合当男朋友......的。

木林在不戴眼镜的时候，眼神偶尔会显得特别有侵略性，尤其是在两人亲热时，那更是让人面红心跳。但今天，中堂系一门心思扑在加班工作上，看了他一眼就把视线转回了电脑上。

“你还有多久才能弄完？”木林走了过去。

中堂系用指关节抵住眉心揉了揉，很是疲惫地说道：“还差得远。大概，通宵吧。”

木林坐到沙发上，力道轻柔地按着他太阳穴给他按摩，低声询问：“一定要今天完成吗？困了要不就睡吧，否则你明天工作状态也会受影响的。”

木林的手法意外地熟练且让人舒适，中堂系闭上眼向后仰了仰头，打了个哈欠：“明天要用的，今天必须做完。”

“那......我陪你熬一会儿？”木林说，“我明天休息。”

“不要，你去睡。”中堂拒绝了。

木林也不再坚持，悻悻然准备进内室铺床睡觉，推门前，他突然转身叮嘱：“实在累了也别硬撑，少喝冷的当心闹肚子，咖啡也别多喝。”

中堂系和他对视一眼，点了点头算是答应下来。

工作做完的时候已经接近凌晨三点，得赶快去睡了，否则在解剖台上打瞌睡就不妙了。

快速洗漱完毕，中堂系进了内室，放轻了动作躺在另一侧床上，但他很快发现木林迷迷糊糊还没睡着。皱眉，压声：“失眠了？”

木林意识也不太清醒，懒洋洋地说：“你不在边上，有点不习惯。”

中堂想起木林睡觉时喜欢抱着自己的爱好，以为他喜欢抱着东西睡觉，问他要不要干脆买个抱枕。

木林困意上涌，一把揽住中堂系就把人按进了床铺：“不要，我只要你就够了。”

空荡荡的臂弯里终于搂住了一个人，一个他端正放在心里的人，木林很快就进入了睡眠。

中堂系心里忽地一暖，也没再吱声，挪动了几下找到一个舒适的姿势就也入了眠。

这个大抵就是所谓的，相拥而眠了吧。

end.

\----------


End file.
